yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusaku Fujiki/Gallery
Officials YusakuFujiki.png|First Official image of Yusaku. Yusakuface.png|Yusaku's face. Yusaku Normal.png|Full body view of Yusaku in his uniform. Yusaku VR duel.png|Yusaku's in his VR form as "Playmaker". VRAINS-VR Form Promo.png|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki and "Decode Talker". Poster for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.jpg|Promo art of Yusaku Fujiki, "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". LABO01 Yusaku Fujiki.png|Yusaku Fujiki's profile in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. Yusaku Fujiki.jpg|Official Picture of Yusaku Fujiki by Hiroki. AnimediaJune2017YusakuFujiki.jpg|Official poster of Yusaku and Playmaker in Animedia June 2017. Chibi Yusaku drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Yusaku drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga. Weekly Shonen Jump Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017.jpg|Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017. V-Jump Yusaku V-JUMP.jpg|Yusaku on the front of V Jump June 2017. Yusaku OCG.jpg|Yusaku in V Jump June 2017. PlaymakerKnightofHanoiIgnisVJump2017.jpg|Yusaku, Ai, and Knight of Hanoi on V Jump Calendar June 2017 VJMP-2017-7-Cover.png|V jump July issue Advertising AD Yuma and Playmarker 2.jpg|Playmaker and Yuma. AD Yuma and Playmarker.jpg|Playmaker and Yuma. AD Yuma, Astral, Playmarker and Ignis.jpg|Playmaker, Ai, Yuma and Astral. DVD Vrains DVD vol 1.jpg|Yusaku and Ai on the 1th DVD cover. Openings & Endings With the Wind Op1 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Yusaku and Naoki in Op 1. Op 1 Yusaku and Ignis.png|Yusaku and Ai in Op 1. Op1 Young Yusaku.png|Young Yusaku. Op 1 Playmarker with Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon.png|Playmaker with "Decode Talker" and "Firewall Dragon". Op 1 Playmarker and Revolver.png|Playmaker and Revolver. Believe In Magic Ed1 Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Playmaker in Ed 1. Ed1 Yusaku 2.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Ed1 Playmarker.png|Playmaker. Ed1 Yusaku 3.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Believe In Magic Ed1.png|Yusaku in Ed 1. Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Knight of Hanoi vs Playmaker.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku 2.png|Yusaku's antisocial personality. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku in a classroom.png|Naoki and Yusaku in a classroom. Ep001 Naoki and Yusaku.png|Naoki tries to befriend Yusaku. Café Nagi.png|Café Nagi Ep001 Café Nagi's Storage shelves.png|Café Nagi's Storage shelves. Ep001 Café Nagi's Computer monitors.png|Café Nagi's Computer monitors. Ep001 Shoichi and Yusaku.png|Yusaku and Shoichi Kusanagi working on a trap to catch the AI program. Ep002 Yusaku hacks into SOL'systems.png|Yusaku hacks into SOL Technologies' systems. Ep001 Playmaker saves Blue Angel.png|Playmaker saves Blue Angel. Ep001 Data Storm.png|Playmaker and Knight of Hanoi watching the Data Storm. Ep001 Close up of Playmarker 2.png|Close up of Playmaker. Ep001 Close up of Playmarker.png|Close up of Playmaker. Episode 2 Ep002 Playmarker vs Knight of Hanoi.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep002 Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi2.png|Playmaker vs Knight of Hanoi. Ep002 Playmarker draws.png|Playmaker draws. Ep002 Playmaker Sets two cards.png|Playmaker Sets two cards. Ep002 Young Yusaku injured.jpg|Young Yusaku is rescued after an uknown incident. Ep002 Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill.png|Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill "Storm Access". Ep002 Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill 2.png|Playmaker activates a Speed Duel Skill "Storm Access". Ep002 Playmaker Link Summons Decode Talker.png|Playmaker Link Summons "Decode Talker". Episode 3 Ep003 Revolver and Yusaku.png|Yusaku meets Revolver. Episode 4 Shoichi Episode 4 1.png|Shoichi gave Yusaku the "Decode Talker" card. Ep004 Yusaku in his Hidden room.png|Yusaku in his Hidden room. Ep004 Playmaker forced to Duel Go.png|Playmaker forced to Duel Go. Ep004 Playmarker vs GO.png|Playmaker vs GO. Episode 5 Playmaker and Decoder talker.jpg|Playmaker shown through "Decode Talker". Ep005 Playmarker defeats Go.png|Playmaker defeats GO. Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai.png|Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai discover that the real identity of "Blue Angel". Ep006 Yusaku and Naoki.png|Naoki tells Yusaku that the Duel Club was no place for someone with no interest in Link VRAINS. Ep006 Naoki, Yusaku and Hosoda.png|Yusaku introducing himself to the member of the Duel Club. Ep006 Yusaku and Aoi.png|Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was the same as Playmaker's. Ep006 Yusaku greeted by Aoi.png|Yusaku greeted by Aoi. Ep006 Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel.png|Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel. Ep006 Blue Angel VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker VS Blue Angel Episode 7 Blue angel and playmaker.png|Blue Angel angry at Playmaker. Episode 8 Ep008 Ignis devouring Hanoi's program.png|Playmarker watches Ai devoured Hanoi's program. Ep006 Akira meets Yusaku.png|Akira thanks Yusaku for saving his sister. Ep008 Playmarker tortured by Akira.png|Playmaker tortured by Akira. Playmaker screaming in pain.png|Playmaker tortured by Akira. Ep008 Revolver and Playmarker.png|Revolver promised to Akira to hand over the removal program if Playmaker defeats him. Episode 9 Ep009 Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind.png|Revolver and Playmarker ride off on the Data Wind to commence the Speed Duel. Ep009 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Speed Duel) Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Episode 10 Ep010 Master Duel.png|Revolver explained to Playmarker that they would have a Master Duel that had more Monster and Magic & Trap Zones, fitting for them to show off their Link Monsters' prowess. Ep010 Revolver VS Playmarker.png|Playmaker vs. Revolver (Master Duel) Ep010 Skyfire Prison.png|Playmarker and Revolver in the Field Magic Card "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Effect of Skyfire Prison.png|Effect of "Skyfire Prison". Ep010 Decode Talker and Encode Talker disappearing.png|Playmaker watches "Decode Talker" and "Encode Talker" disappear. Episode 11 Ep011 Playmaker knocked out.png|Playmaker knocked out by "Varrel Load Dragon". Ep011 Playmarker and Firewall Dragon.png|Playmarker Link Summons "Firewall Dragon". Episode 12 Ep012 Playmaker attacks with Firewall Dragon.png|Playmaker activates the effect of "Parallel Port Armor" to let "Firewall Dragon" attack twice during his Battle Phase. Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Ep012 Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body.png|Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body. Episode 13 13-2 Ema and Yusaku .jpg|Yusaku and Emma. 13-3 Yusaku looking.jpg|Yusaku looking at Emma. Episode 14 Ep014 Ghost Girl vs Playmarker.png|Playmarker vs Ghost Girl Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yusaku Fujiki